The HIV accessory protein Vpr has been identified as being capable of cell cycle arrest and the induction of apoptosis. This observation is described in PCT application PCT/US01/10028, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The interaction of HIV Vpr with the human cellular protein hVIP has been disclosed in PCT application PCT/US98/21432, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Mitochondrial apoptosis inducing factor has been identified.
There is a need for drug discovery screens and novel drugs to prevent or induce apoptosis and that are useful in the treatment of inflammatory disease and cancer.